fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo's End of Time?!/gameplay
[[Fantendo's End of Time?!|'End of Time?!']] is a turn-based tactics stealth video game incorporating elements of adventure gameplay. In the game, the player acts as the remote operator for an operative teams that needs to steal and infiltrate all-mighty livings' apartments to prevent them to put all universes to an end. The player has to direct agents in covert missions, acquiring resources and support within a limited amount of time. Fantendo's End of Time?! consists of two primary segments: * the Infiltration phase * the Adventure phase __TOC__ This phase is a turn-based tactics based-gameplay, with a top-down perspective, with emphasis on stealth and espionage. During a Infiltration phase, the player has to complete a given mission. The objective of a mission varies a lot during the game but usually requiring the player to retrieve a specific item from a secure location and escape, stealing as much money and items as possible along the way. A mission is divided in rounds, in each rounds the player can make a certain amount of Actions, before the enemies can act. Once the enemies finish their actions a new round begins and the player can, once again, determine his actions. The player can repeat an action as long as he has still action left in his turn. There are various actions available: A confrontation occurs when an agent finds themselves in a guard's vision range. When an agent is seen, they have one turn to hide themselves quickly - they have to make a one-square movement towards a region outside the opponent's vision range - or use a power to distract the opponent. If the agent fails to do so, they will be immediately knocked out. As soon as a confrontation takes place, all the place is in alert. It's one of the most crucial goal in the game: avoid any confrontations. As soon as you start a mission, each turn you will gain one Security grade (faster depending on the malus that a player can gain). Each five grade, the Security Level will increase to one. There are 5 level and each of them will bring an additional difficulty. In some case, if you are unfortunate, there is the Purple Alert, which is a secret 6th level. This level has different effect depending on the mission. * LEVEL 0: none effect * LEVEL 1: Each turn, an already tampered machine will be rebooting. The player will be warned one turn in advance which machine it will be. * LEVEL 2: All machines will become harder to tamper * LEVEL 3: One more Puppets appears * LEVEL 4: One more Puppets appears * LEVEL 5: Each five turns, one strong enemy appears * PURPLE ALERT: Depending on the mission The salesman Umboday Eggyway is back from the Fantendo Sports Resort Project. Umboday Eggyway can be found in some mission, sometimes wandering around and other times hidden in a craft or a secret passage. Umboday Eggyway proposes you to buy one of his three items for your mission (a little more expensive than in the Market Place). Among them, there is always one unique item that only Umboday can sell. As soon as an agent will be close to him, Umboday Eggyway will hide himself using a camouflage. I will then become invisible to the enemy but also an obstacle for you to hid behind. When he is in camouflage mode, he won't answer you. When you succeed a mission, you will earn coins: *+10 for succeeding the mission *+4 by agents (not KO) *+1 by agents (not KO) in Warm Friendship level and above *+1 by agents (not KO) in Hot Friendship level and above *+2 if an agent in Blazing Friendship level finish the mission not KO *+1 by enemy guards who were on the mission *+1 by machine tampered *+ any coins you could stole during the mission Some of your action will reduce the coins earned: *-1 for each time an agent has been seen *-10 for each agent that died during the mission *-10 for aborting the mission Finally, the final score is multiply by your difficulty level. For example, a mission during the Act 6 has a difficulty level of 6 so your final score will be multiply by 6. You cannot loose coins after a mission even if you ended with a negative score. In the Adventure phases, the player has to convince the potential agents to work for him in the next mission but he also has to manage with their temper and his relationship with them to keep them in your team. You can also buy upgrades to your agents during this phases. There are categories of things each of your agents are interested, depending on their personality traits: * Cool * Creepy * Cute * Flamboyant * Geek * Reckless For example an agent with a Cute personality will love to receive toy or going to a slow ride in the Last Existential Fun Fair, giving you more friendship point when the player did so. Each agent as a first and a second personality trait, the first giving more points than the second. They also have an anti-trait, which is a personality trait that they hate. For example agents with a Creepy anti trait will hate the player for giving him spooky things or for bringing them in the Haunted house, decreasing their friendship point when the player did so. At first, the player won’t be able to know which personality traits and anti traits the agent have, but can figure it out by talking to them. Once you give a gift or a ride with a corresponding personality trait, it will appears on the Agent profile if it’s among their personality traits or anti-trait, if it is neither or them it won’t be showed in the profile. During the Adventure phase, the players have for main goal to develop his social skills with their agents and become friends with them. There are six levels of friendship: When a new agent appears in the Adventure mode, it will be at a Neutral level (or Cold in some case). To increase your Friendship level with an agent, you need to accumulate point, there are multiple ways to do this: *Answer the right way when you speak with them: +1 *Win a mission with them (not KO): +3 *During a mission, they knock-out an enemy/steal an object/tamper a machine: +1 (without accumulation) *Give them a gift (drink at the bar, a ride on an attraction, ...) adequate to their second personality trait(at the Warm level or above): +1 *Give them a gift (drink at the bar, a ride on an attraction, ...) adequate to their first personality trait(at the Warm level or above): +2 *Equip them with a object (at the Neutral level): +1 *Equip them with a rare object (at the Warn and Hot levels): +1 *Equip them with a rare object (at the Neutral): +2 *Equip them with a legendary object: +2 Unfortunately, you can also loose points: *Answer the wrong way when you speak with them (at the Hot level or above): -2 *Answer the wrong way when you speak with them (at the Warm level or below): -3 *Give them a gift adequate to their anti trait (at the Hot level or above): -1 *Give them a gift adequate to their anti trait (at the Warm level or below): -2 *Give them a gift inadequate to neither their personality traits or anti trait at the Cold level: -1 *Loose a mission with them in the team: -1 *Being two levels of Friendship above them with their rivals: -3 *Being knocked-out more than two time during a mission: -1 *You don't choose them in for two missions in a row: -1 The friendship score can't be in the negative The Eggplant Bazaar is back from the Fantendo Sports Resort Project. You can buy there new items for you or your agents: *'Active equipment: '''Object given to an agent and to use one-time during a mission *'Passive equipment: 'Permanent bonus for an agent *'Diskette: '''Permanent bonus for the player In the Eggplant Bazaar, you can find a salesman Vincent Eggie. Vincent Eggie gives fixed prices for everything you sell. But you can also find and his doppelganger Akuma Nasu, Akuma Nasu is always in a hidden market that changes place every Act. It will propose you new items (sometimes rare items) but in exchange of items you already have or even in exchange of Friendship Level with one of your agent. Later in the game, Akuma Nasu will also give the opportunity to "cheat" the game. When the players start a mission, he has the choice to select until 4 agents. They have to chose carefully as the agents have their own type that can be in favor (or not) of the mission goals. Most of the agent types have a constant ability which is their own permanent bonus. Most of the time, the mission introduction will recommend you one or two recommended types of agent. There is 8 types of agents: The Relationship Chapter keeps track of the relationships you hold with your agents. This book provides a bit of information about them (type, biography, personality, rivals, stats). The different smiley faces tell how you and that agent are familiar with each other. * : Eggplant Bazaar (Vincent Eggie, Akuma Nasu, Umboday Eggyway) Category:Coral Games Category:End of Time